With the proliferation of computer networks, and the expansion of the complexity of networks, network property errors can be difficult to identify or detect. Most network property verification techniques place a load on the network via additional traffic in the network.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.